Gideon Dobson
Gideon Dobson was the former Wayne Industries Chairman of the Board; he was one of the main antagonists of season two of The Young Knight. He was portrayed by Stephen Schnetzer. Biography (The Young Knight) Gideon were good friends with Thomas Wayne and as well knew Martha Wayne. When Bruce was born, Gideon was there along with Victor Powers and Alfred Pennyworth. When Thomas built Wayne Industries, it could be assumed that Gideon was either the first or second Chairman of the Board. As Chairman, Gideon was the essential "controller" of the company, the outgoings, and ingoings deals. After Thomas was killed along with his wife, Gideon was happy to know Bruce was still alive and he is being taken good care by Alfred. Gideon realized Thomas was still CEO, but after his death, Gideon hired temporary replacements until Bruce was old enough to take the reigns. During season one, Gideon hired Robin Wilden to be the new CEO. However, Robin became the second CEO of the company to die in office. Gideon appointed an unnamed replacement for Robin. Season Two Gideon made his first appearance in the series when Bruce was requested by the Wayne Industries board to help him to secure a contract for an Australian entertainment company. Gideon later offered a position for Bruce to be the board's personal tasker and advisor; and that he would report to Gideon directly. Bruce later accepted the deal in the angst of Alfred and Jason Powers' displeasure. (Open) In Green, Bruce went to the company to seek Gideon's help when Alfred was poisoned by a mysterious plant. Gideon informed Bruce that the rare plant is known as the “Diabolus Nigra” or “the Black Devil”. Gideon tells him the reasoning he knows the identity of the plant was that it was part of Wayne Industries experiments on rare plants and animals. The company's international research board has studied almost 1,000 unknown rare species and the Black Devil was among one of them. He later tell Bruce that the origins of the Black Devil was in Nigeria, Africa. Gideon soon informed Alistar that Bruce Wayne and Jason Powers would be coming there to find the plant and wanted Alistar to be their guide. However, it will be soon revealed near the end Gideon had a man pretend to be a U.S Embassy special agent, had his agent executed the leader of the Nigerian resistance army Xander; had Xander to kill Alistar and capture Bruce and Jason. And Gideon was somewhat responsible sending the plant and indirectly poisoned Alfred just to test Bruce. In Lowdown, Gideon and the board requested Bruce to do a task for them. Near the end of Blackout, Bruce got a message from Gideon and the board and that he was needed to New York immediately. In Deal, it was revealed near the end Bianca--Gideon's secretary was contacted by Pierce, an assassin hired to try to kill Dylan Trask. In Captive, Gideon was probably informed off screen that Bruce was abducted by a military faction who suspected Wayne Industries harboring a conspiracy. In Breach, Gideon found someone was leaking info about the rumored conspiracy and was informed Bruce was contacted by the mole. Near the end of Breach, Gideon confronted the mole near a bridge. Gideon confessed there was something going on, but he wasn't the only one behind it. Before the mole can learn more, Gideon had the mole forced off the bridge leading to his death. Gideon then had a talk with most likely one of his co-partners. In Switch, Gideon and the board requested Bruce to do another task. Gideon understand Bruce had still had trauma after the abduction and the events back in New York. In Paradox, Bruce met with Gideon for a talk about destiny while Gideon trying to deny Bruce the truth that there is a conspiracy. In Dream, Gideon requested Bruce to join him to go the Narrows for a conference about a new acquisition. During their ride, Bruce tells Gideon about a dream of him being the eventual CEO of the company (but he didn't include being a masked avenger as well). When they reach to the destination, Gideon confess to Bruce that the acquisition is a apartment complex and the inhabitants would be evicted. Bruce is horrified, yet Gideon tells him if he wants to be CEO, this is what it takes to be a CEO. Near the end in Bastion, Bruce discovered a disc and when he played it; he discovers a taping of Gideon having a conversation with Sconzeri. Gideon talks to Sconzeri about their secret goal and as well their other partner Black Mask to usurp Gotham and that Bruce was used as a scapegoat. Gideon confessed that he used Bruce's trust and needed him to be Omicron's pawn. Bruce is soon furious to realize the conspiracy was real. In Tainted, Bruce confronted Gideon and demanded to know why Gideon used him; and that he trusted Gideon. Gideon confessed to Bruce that he felt sorry for using him, but it was part of Omicron's plan all along. Bruce almost used a gun to shoot Gideon, but quickly decide not to shoot. Gideon realizes the wrongs he did and the hurt he caused Bruce; he tells Bruce that if Bruce wouldn't take a life, then he will. And shocking Bruce, Gideon jump out of his office window and fall 48 story to his death. Appearances TYK Season 2 * Open * Green * Lowdown * Deal * Breach * Switch * Paradox * Dream * Bastion * Tainted Category:The Young Knight Category:Talix Category:Males Category:Civillians Category:Villains